


Tension

by Whalebird13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalebird13/pseuds/Whalebird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know. One shot. Not enough Alex and Hope out there, so I figured I would lend a lil piece. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Alex slammed her fist into her locker.

"Morgan! I need you fit, not broken! Everyone back out onto the field. Alex stay in here and collect yourself." Jills words boomed throughout the locker room. Everyone dispersed, except for Hope who sat directly across from where Alex was standing. Quietly watching the frustrated forward.

Alex pressed her forehead against the cold metal placing her arms above her head, letting out a heated sigh. Unaware that the intimidating goal keeper had her eyes set on her angry body.

She heard a noise, spinning around stunned to see Hope now standing, at a distance still watching with purpose.

"What are you still doing in here? You heard coach."

"I heard her say that you need to collect yourself and you don't seem to be doing a good job with that." She took a few steps closer to her.

Alex began to feel nervous, not fully understanding why. The goalie always did have a hard exterior, always intimidating. She was Hope Solo, her name alone scared other forwards. She was nervous for another reason though, Hope's steely blue eyes were piercing right through her.

Another few steps towards her.

"What's going through your head, Morgan."

She was now only a foot away. There was a lot going through her head. Hope was now apart of those thoughts.

"I- I don't know. I'm not playing right, I'm not coordinated. My runs are timed horribly even when the ball is placed perfectly. I'm just so-."

"Tense." She said softly.

"Yeah I guess."

"Alex you're one of, if not the best, forwards out there. You have to remember that. You need to let go and work to release the tension."

Her words were gentle. Not the normal harsh Hope that she normally portrayed. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander to her lips, which were slightly parted. Coming back to eyes, trying to maintain her focus, not giving away that she was slowly getting turned on by Hope Solo.

"Let go and work to release the tension? I appreciate the advice Hope, but that sounds contradictory."

Hope suddenly grabbed her wrists, slamming them above her head and her back against the locker. She gripped her wrists with one hand, "Let go." She ghosted her lips over the stunned forwards. "And release the tension." Placing her free hand over her core.

Alex couldn't breathe. "Hope." Is all she could release from her lungs.

"Rock your hips over my hand."

Her hips quickly complied. The tension began to build more with each movement.

"Good, Alex." She bit the forwards bottom lip causing her to finally release a moan.

"Hope I-"

Without finishing her sentence, the strong goalie slid her hand under her shorts separating her wet folds with her fingers causing Alex's breath to catch in her throat. Hope released her grip from her wrists, grabbing Morgan's ass and lifting her off the floor. Alex quickly wrapped her legs around her.

"Do you want me inside of you?"

Those words alone could have made her cum. The fire in her core was growing, she wanted her badly. Hope knew by the way Alex's fingers were digging into the back of her neck.

"Y-yes please, please I need you."

Hope crashed her lips into Alex right as she entered the younger girl. Alex let out a deep moan into her mouth. Joined in a passionate kiss as Hope moved her hips into a rhythm, pumping in and out of her wet core. She could feel Alex tightening around her fingers, knowing she was close.

"Cum for me Alex."

"Hope. I'm-I'm guna."

She met her lips once more and let out a cry of pleasure, collapsing onto the strong goal keeper. Hope stayed inside, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

She slowly pulled out from her and gently lowered her legs to the floor. Alex stood there, hazy staring at the smug goalie and her smirk.

"Are you ready to win?"

She felt relaxed. The tension was gone, her nerves had quieted, she felt confident.

"Yes. I'm ready to win." She paused, "Hope..."

Hope slid her hands behind her neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Pulling back to stare intently into her eyes. "We don't ever need to speak of this again. I like to win, Alex. I need you to win."

"O-okay."

"Let's go, striker. We have a game to win." She turned away and left the locker room.

"Hope Solo just fucked me. Okay. That happened. Game time."

She ran out of the tunnel with purpose, ready to take on a victory. Tobin grabbed her before she ran out. "Hey you good? I mean you look much better than before. You're like..."

"Glowing." Kelley chirped "You're glowing Alex."

"Had a moment to let go and release some tension so I'm ready. Let's do this."

Her two friends looked her over and just smiled. "Alright, let's do it."

The whistle blew and only a few minutes in Tobin had the ball lifted her head and saw Alex quickly streaking. She send a perfectly weighted ball in, Alex was exactly where she needed to be and slammed it into the back of the net.

She was dog piled. The whole stadium was on their feet screaming. She stood back up looking towards the other end of the field and saw Hope with her hands on her hips, and received the smallest of nods from her accompanied by a smile.


End file.
